That Blonde Gerudo
by Rebirth
Summary: Link disguises himself with female Gerudo clothes to infiltrate them. Ganondorf, oblivious to his disguise, finds him


So this is just a little story I cooked up based upon a snapshot of media of Breath of the Wild that featured Link disguised in female Gerudo clothes. I haven't played the game and have no idea on any actual story in it.

* * *

Standing upon a balcony overlooking the town square, Ganondorf, the Dark Lord of Hyrule, gazed out at the milling crowd of Gerudo women going about their day in the Gerudo capital. Between his busy weeks of running his conquered kingdom from the conquered Hylian capital city, he still enjoyed returning to the Gerudo homeland to partake in the pleasures of his birthright. Glancing at his prime minister to his right, he nodded.

At her word, gongs were rung in specific rhythm around the city, and the various Gerudo women frantically gathered into orderly rows at the square. Ganondorf noticed one girl with dirty blonde hair look confused before she clumsily scrambled into line in the front row. Humming to himself, he descended down the steps from the balcony towards the square.

As the only male born to the Gerudo people, Ganondorf was by right the King of the Gerudo. That title came with certain pleasurable benefits, as Ganondorf had the right to select any Gerudo girl he wanted to satisfy his base desires. Standing in front of the row of assembled young Gerudo women, he eyed them with appreciative lust in his eyes.

One by one, Ganondorf went down the front row of females and inspected them. None intrigued him until he came upon the dirty blonde girl who had been late to assemble and clumsy in joining. Towering over her and looking at her more closely, Ganondorf felt a stirring in his body.

The girl was dressed in traditional female Gerudo clothing in a shade of blue that matched the startling blue of her eyes. A veil hung across her face, covering her nose and mouth from view. Her skin was paler than the usual dark brown of the Gerudo, but looked smooth and enticing to the eye, especially the skin of her exposed midriff. Her hair was of a dirty blonde with some strands that reached her shoulders. She was undoubtedly an outsider, but it was not unusual for outsider females to be welcomed into Gerudo society, so long as they had proved themselves worthy.

Ganondorf noticed she looked back at him with a defiant fire in her eyes. He sneered. That was ok, he enjoyed it when there was a little resistance.

Without warning, he reached around her and grabbed a handful of her ass, then pulled her against him and his armored body. Her startled gasp was quickly stifled when he lifted her veil slightly and savagely kissed her with closed eyes, brutally exploring every inch of her mouth with his questing tongue. Ganondorf felt her the arms of her weaker body trying unsuccessfully to push his hulking body away, and beating ineffectually on his body.

Ganondorf increased the intensity of his kiss while his hands groped harder on the girl's firm little ass, squeezing and kneading it around. Eventually, the girl stopped resisting and simply stood stiffly as best as she could, letting him do what he wanted. He eventually pulled away from her and left the girl standing breathlessly, panting for air. Her veil had fallen across her face again.

 _A lovely sight…_ Ganondorf thought to himself, sneering with glee. He decided to get down to business.

Settling his hands on the girl's shoulders and pushing down, he ordered the girl to get on her knees. She resisted his push at first, but his strength was inexorable and she thudded to a kneeling position while glaring daggers. Caring not at all, Ganondorf unbuckled the armor on his legs and pulled down his pants, exposing his thick, erect cock in front of the girl's face.

"You know what to do…" he said down to her face, smirking.

The girl said not a word but merely turned her face to the side, defiantly. Not in the least perturbed, Ganondorf grabbed her head in his hands and tried to coax her into facing his hard cock again.

Still stymied by resistance from the girl, Ganondorf merely cooed to her

"Come now girl, cease this resistance. If you continue down this path it won't be you I'll be punishing, but every other girl standing here in this square. I will flay them alive! Is that what you want…?"

Ganondorf saw the resistance fade from the girl's blue eyes and the panic that replaced it. Soon, Ganondorf was groaning softly in pleasure as the girl worked his cock with her mouth, sucking tentatively on it from underneath the veil on her face. It excited him to watch as his cock slipped in and out underneath the veil that was now resting on top of it, unable to see his member forcing its way into the girl's mouth but feeling the pleasurable sensation of it all the same.

In the grips of raw lust, Ganondorf slapped the girl hard on the cheek.

"Come on…" he growled at her, "stare into my eyes as you suck it…."

Tears welling up in her eyes from the pain, the girl complied. Ganondorf let a moan of pleasure escape him as his cock got even harder while watching the girl submissively pleasuring him with her mouth.

Ganondorf grew impatient, and started to actively thrust himself hard and deep inside the mouth of the blonde gerudo girl, face fucking her with savage delight in the middle of the city square and in plain view of everyone. It was obvious to all that the poor girl could barely handle the massive cock she was deep-throating, with loud, wet, and desperate noises emanating from the girls face. Her eyes were crossed, barely seeing anything at all as Ganondorf had his way with her.

Finally, and with a guttural roar from his throat, the Dark Lord's orgasm came rushing out of him and into the poor girl's mouth. Ganondorf made sure to squeeze the girl's nose shut with one hand while pushing the girl's head against his crotch with the other, forcing her to swallow the cum shooting out of the cock down her throat. He watched the muscles in her throat with pleasure as they motioned up and down, obviously gulping down his seed. He finally pulled out his cock from the slut's mouth and slapped it against her lips a few times, causing a mixture of his cum and her saliva to drip down her chin.

Content and laughing heartily, he turned away from the town square and started to make his way to his castle to retire, but not before ordering his prime minister to clean the girl up and have her brought to his chambers later in the evening.


End file.
